


I Forgive You

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All characters are Dreamswap., Also this was a submission to OneBizzareKai so yeah., Comforting, Cross is fuckin pissed at dream., Cussing, Kick his ass cross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream, leader of Justice Regins, upsets Ink boi so he goes to cross for assistance and comfort.





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/gifts).



Cross was sitting in the castle, casually browsing the TV channels in a lazy position. He wasn’t participating and the absurd ideas to take down the justice league again. He just sighed under his breath at the idea. What an idiot. We’ve been trying for almost five years, he still honestly expects some sort of victory. 

He didn’t try to think about it, and opened one of the chocolate bars from the bag of chocolate bars sitting on the table. From some crazy fan. 

Cross adjusted himself on the couch to where he was laying down. In some weird position on the couch. He didn’t even try making himself comfortable, and for some reason, he stared up into the rocky ceiling. And soon, his eyes drifted closed and a quiet snore came out.

He was asleep. With a half eaten chocolate bar in his hand. Slowly melting.

–

“No Ink! I refuse to take such stupid measures. That idea was definitely one of your worst.”

Ink stared at him with his mouth agap. How dare him? Dream gave him a smug look in melicion. Ink felt something boil inside, and he screamed. 

“Okay Dream, You knew damn well that you just slammed a caseload of fucking work on me, and then when I start to fucking help you. You call it stupid and walk away?”

Dream got a cross look in return, and started to spit his harmful venom back at ink. 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t just an emotionless basketcase who thinks they own the whole world, only because you are the guardian..?”

Dream stepped a threading way forwards him, his manipulative words to make ink hurt taking effect. 

“And then you give me this absurd idea that maybe, /maybe/, destroying their whole world would just,,, just,, ‘Wow, this is going to magically fix the whole damn multiverses problems!!’.”

Dream pretended to do some very sarcastic magical girl shit.

“Wow ink, I may some what hate you, but at least I didn’t fall for one of the bad sides abominations, why would you ever think–”

“SHUT UP, DREAM.”

Dream, was of course taken back by this, and backed up and made an offended face.

“Okay, you can insult me all you fucking want, but how dare you? You hate your only brother you have. And your pathetic ass tells me I cannot so much as comfort his ass when he comes crying?”

Ink clearly had tears streaming down his face. He took a breath, before walking forwards the door.

“Im not pathetic, you are.”

Dream while all this, gasped. Ink comforted his brother. Nightmare crying after hurting him. He always thought that’s what nightmare wanted.

Before his eyes caught it, the door was slammed closed with a quiet sobbing faded away. Dream wanted to storm out and demand him back. 

But he was too exhausted. He walked back with a wimp, and sat down at his desk. 

He didn’t finish the paperwork.

–

Ink angrily and sadily teleported to the castle, and flopped onto the very couch was sleeping on, not aware from his tear stained vision.

There was a loud pained groan as ink layer on top of Cross. But he let it out really low, almost like nightmare.

Almost just assuming, ink started to cry heavy tears and started to ramble.

“Your brother is such a fucking jerk nightmare, you don’t even understand. He called you fucking worthless, worthless! In front of my face, your brother is so fucking sick! I can’t belive that I would go to hell and back for him, but then he treats me like shit. What the fuck did he thin–!”

His mouth was covered by a hand, and then a voice that indeed, wasn’t nightmares.

Ink gasped in the hand, and turned around. It was cross. He immediately dragged his hand away, and started getting shaky.

He knew that cross and nightmare liked each other, and he started to know that cross would be angry of him. He apologized furiously but only a shushing finger to inks mouth was returned. 

He relaxed, and of course, got into a more comfortable sitting position. Cross only offered him a chocolate bar, and only open arms. Ink gladly accepted. 

Seconds later, he stared at him with tear stained eyes. But only cross strokes his hand in his hair and shushed him.

“I forgive you.”

Ink freely sobbed, as cross’ eye glowed, he would give dream a peace of his fuckin mind.


End file.
